Falling
by VeraTheeStarkid
Summary: Blaine tries to clear his head by singing a song about Kurt, total fluff. Oneshot.


Slamming his door Blaine twirled around and collapsed onto his bed a rather large smile plastered upon his face. That boy was just so….Blaine couldn't think of a word to describe Kurt.

His mind was buzzing with thoughts about Kurt, so he laid there smiling up at the ceiling for what felt like hours, although hadn't been over a minute in length. His head ached from his buzzing mind, it usually became like this when he thought about a subject for too long, his subject being Kurt.

Like he was on auto pilot Blaine reached over to his guitar stand in the corner picking it up and strummed it. He began to play a song, he couldn't recognize it, but he knew it from somewhere.

_I've just seen a face,  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just met, he's just the girl for me  
>And I want all the world to see we've met<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

The words escaped from Blaine's mouth, Blaine didn't pay much attention to what he was singing, and didn't know how he knew the lyrics.

_Had it been another day  
>I might have looked the other way<br>And I'd have never been aware  
>But as it is I dream of him tonight<br>La, di, di, da di di  
><em>_  
><em>_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And he keeps calling me back again<em>

He sang more, his mind full of thoughts about Kurt.

Outside the door two boys had their ears pressed up against the door and were listening to Blaine sing. "D'ya think he's singing about that boy?" Wes asked the other boy in a whisper. "Yes definitely" David replied grinning up at Wes.

_I have never known  
>The likes of this, I've been alone<br>And I have missed things and kept out of sight  
>But other boys were never quite like this<br>La, di, di, da di di  
><em>_  
><em>_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And he keeps calling me back again<br>__  
><em>_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And he keeps calling me back again<em>

"D'ya think Kurt has left yet?" Wes asked David as he removed his ear from the door. "I think I might be able to get him before he drives home, he's probably in the parking lot as we speak" David whispered back as he stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off his blazer.

_I've just seen a face  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just met, she's just the girl for me  
>And I want all the world to see we've met<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm, la di di_

David took off down the hall way, his feet barley making any noise as he ran down the staircase and out into the atrium, pushing past people he opened up the great wooden doors that lead out of the school.

Looking around he spotted Kurt quickly, he was just getting into his car "Kurt, Kurt! Wait up Kurt!" he called as Kurt crooked his head to the side to see who was calling him.

David ran over to Kurt who now had a very confused expression on his face. "Kurt, come with me, I gotta show you something" David panted out as he grabbed Kurt's hand and ran back into the building with him.

They reached the hallway that contained Blaine's and Nick's dormitory. Kurt looked even more confused as he spotted Wes with his ear pressed up against a door.

But Kurt wasn't given time to ponder what was going on before David had yanked him down to the floor and pressed his ear to the door. Still slightly confused Kurt listened, he heard someone singing, wait that was Blaine singing…

_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And he keeps calling me back again<br>__  
><em>_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And he keeps calling me back again<br>__  
><em>_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And he keeps calling me back again<em>

Kurt knew the song very well actually, and he knew it well enough to realised that Blaine was singing 'he' not 'she' like Paul McCartney did in the actual song.

The look of confusion that was first on Kurt's face had now turned into a large wide grin as Blaine finished his song. Kurt had a hunch who he had been singing about.

Kurt stood up and without a word walked down the hallway and out of sight. Wes and David grinned at each other, well at least until the door they were leaning on opened.

There stood a very confused Blaine "What on earth are you doing outside my door?" Blaine questioned as the two boys muttered something about getting lost as they stood up and walked away slowly.


End file.
